dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aasimar (4e Race)
Aasimar Aasimar are descendants and offspring of a once great angel race, cast down into mortalhood by a curse... The Aasimar are the remnants of a once beautiful race of angels who were divided between masters, in time this formed into a great war between the Angel|Angel]] race, a fight between good and evil that ended with a curse. Angered by the behavior of their servants the two gods struck down the angels, tearing their immortality away and sending them to the D&D world, the|material plane]]. In time the newly named Aasimar spread all over the world breeding with one another to create the Aasimar of today. A mortal yet powerful angel race with their immortal wisdom still intact. Play an Aasimar if you want... * To play a wise and charismatic race. * To be the offspring of a once great angel race. * To be a member of a race that favors the Paladin|Paladin]], Cleric|Cleric]] and Warlock|Warlock]] classes. Physical Qualities Aasimar were once a great Angel|angelic]] race; resembling angels in many ways. Aasimar's skin tones, eye color, and overall physical appearance make them seem unworldly to some and unnatural to others. From golden skin to vibrantly shining eyes; Aasimar are considered unnatural in many locales. Taller than Human|humans]], arguably a tribute to the glorious days when they wielded great divine|divine]] power, and unnaturally strong, they are often shunned for their unique appearance. Even though most Aasimar are considered unnatural their entire lives many end up living hundreds to thousands of years; hardly changing their appearance after 20 years of age. Playing an Aasimar Aasimar find no comforts in Human|human]] societies, and only in their hidden monasteries do they ever truly feel at home. It is because of this Aasimar tend to travel, following whatever path they wish, so that can find their place in the world. Some are drawn to divine paths, such as that of the Paladin|Paladin]] or Cleric|Clerics]], while others wish to see the stars like they once did, becoming Warlock|Warlocks]], though these tend to just be fancies to pass the time, as there is normally plenty of it for an Aasimar. It is common for Aasimar to seek the answer to immortality, wishing to return their once great selves or at least some different forms of themselves. Many of the Aasimar race wish to seek revenge against their now long forgotten masters, with many people sensing this determination. Aasimar are often intimidating to be around, and anyone stuck in conversation with an Aasimar often finds themselves either on the edge of fright or hanging on the edge of the Aasimar's every word. As the offspring of Angel|angels]], Aasimar are protective of their ideals, and many will protect them to the death. Aasimar are often found in cities, whether in temples as preachers, or in a nobles house as a guard. It is general knowledge once you are sworn under the protection of Aasimar, you are as safe as it gets. If you were to ever visit an Aasimar city, you would find it guarded 24 hours a day, its prismatic walls protecting all inside from the dangers of the astral sea. Many people in fact visit such cities so they can see the astral sea from a different perspective, and it is said the radiant energies reflection on the sea is beautiful sight to see. It is also in these cities the Aasimars' Angelic heritage is most shown, as a visitor will often find themselves asked if they require any help, or if there is a task that one of the many young Aasimar warriors may complete for them. '''Aasimar Characteristics:' Brave, Wise, Honorable, Courageous, Noble, Defensive. Male Names: Camael, Ecanus, Forfax, Gazardiel, Hael. Female Names: Cathetal, Dina, Forcae, Gabrielus, Muriel. Aasimar Adventurers Three Sample Aasimar adventurers are described below: Muriel is a Aasimar Paladin|Paladin]], from a young age she has always thought greatly of herself and for this reason seeks power. With this power granted by her new master gods|Hextor]] she hopes to have revenge against her old masters and regain her immortality. Muriel is a power warrior for this reason and fuels her attacks with her undying wish for revenge, and is known as a Astral weapon among her fellow worshipers. Forfax is a Aasimar Warlock|Warlock]]. Crazed by astral whispers in his sleep, the young Aasimar struck a pact with a great power so that he can hear their message clearly and it is because of this his mission was formed. From an early stage in his life Forfax strove to do good around him, knowing that some day he would finally find his forgotten masters, finally joining whichever side that accepts him as an all powerful creature. It is known for him to often gaze at the stars at night muttering to himself about the hidden gateways and scriptures in the sky. Hael is a Aasimar Cleric|Cleric]], a powerful healer of gods|Pelor]]. Hael was taken into a monastery from an early age wishing to use the divine powers locked in his blood to help others. In time Hael rose to the rank of head priest in his monastery and so left to preach the doctrines of Pelor to the people of the world. In his divine mission he joined others hoping that Pelors light would help them too. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type Category:Angel Keyword